The Unknown Champion
by brianhu
Summary: Betrayed, Ash and Serena head off to a new region. Four years later, their old "friends" come by. They will never expect what is about to happen. Amourshipping (Ash/Serena) and Rayshipping (Ash/Cynthia) to happen later. CHAPTER 1 IS UP! Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**THE UNKNOWN CHAMPION: AN AMOURSHIPPING AND RAYSHIPPING FANFICTION**

 **In this fanfiction, Ash will be the Champion of a different region, the Nalun region. He comes here after his friends betray him. He then defeats all of the gym leaders and Elite 4 and becomes the Champion. Afterwards, he decides to completely remodel the entire region. Serena follows Ash. Later, she becomes the leader of his Elite 4. She specializes in different types. More will be revealed throughout. I hope you enjoy. By the way, Ash will be using whatever Pokemon I write in, seeing as I am the writer after all. Lol.**

 **Rayshipping and Amourshipping.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, NOR ANY OF THE POKEMON CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY, NOR ANY OF THE POKEMON MENTIONED WITHIN, AS THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION.**

CHAPTER 1: ARRIVAL IN NALUN

"Come on Max, we don't want to be late!" exclaimed May as she, Brock, Dawn, Iris, Misty, Clemont, Bonnie, Gary and Cilan went to the dock to catch a boat to the newest tournament exclusively for masters and strong trainers (or so they thought), called the Masters Conference. This conference would determine who the strongest Pokemon trainer in the world was, but there were a lot of people to choose from. 320 different trainers were invited, most of them by random invite. The Gym Leaders and Elite 4 as well as the Champions from each region were also invited.

Once the group got on the boat, they started off towards the island.

"Wow, guys. I wonder who's going to win this tournament," said Max.

"It's obviously going to be you, Max!" said May. "No one else is as good as you are."

Everyone else agreed to this statement.

Meanwhile, someone far away was watching this exchange.

FLASHBACK - 4 YEARS AGO

"Pikachu, I still cannot believe we lost in the final round of the Kalos League. We came so close. Ah well, you did fantastically, and I'm always proud of you and the rest of my team for doing as well as you all did." said Ash smiling at Pikachu.

"Chu, Pikachu Pika!" (Ash, you were great, too. Don't give up.) exclaimed Pikachu in a reassuring way.

"Thanks, buddy." said Ash. "Now, let's get back home and see everyone."

When the two reached Pallet Town and Ash's old house, before they went in, Ash suddenly had a strong sense of foreboding arise.

"Chu…" said Pikachu, a little bit scared.

"I know, Pikachu, what is that I feel?" asked Ash worriedly.

"Gre-gre-ninja." said Greninja, while getting ready to use Water Shuriken.

"It's alright, Greninja, no one is going to hurt us." said Ash, a bit surprised that Greninja came out of the Poke Ball all on his own.

When Ash opened the door, every one of his friends was there, including Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie.

"WELCOME HOME, ASH!" they all cheered.

"Thanks, everybody," said Ash. "I'm glad to see you all too."

Serena then came over and gave Ash a kiss on the cheek and said, "How was the boat ride, hun?"

Everyone else was dumbfounded by this exchange.

"It was great, Serena! The view was nice, and the Pokemon got to relax for a little bit."

Everyone else wanted to know why Ash had a girlfriend, and this made four certain girls jealous.

"Now, before you ask us, we decided to get together at the end of the Pokemon League in Kalos, after I lost." said Ash.

Misty then spoke up. "Speaking of leagues, I think and all of us minus your little whore over there think that you should give up on your dream to be a Master because let's face it, it will never happen in your entire life." she then finished with a smirk.

However, what she did not notice is that Ash and Serena were already gone, and she would not see them for a very long time.

After the words were exchanged, Ash and Serena made their way out the door quickly and went to Professor Oak's lab, with Serena fuming the entire way.

"Just who the _FUCK_ do they think they are, messing with my Ashy like that?! I'm going to utterly crush all of them when we see them again."

"I know, Serena, and believe me, I will too, but first we need to leave with all of my Pokemon. I want to do some serious training, and I know of an old region that could use some redoing. It's called Nalun, and that's my next destination. If you want to come with me, you are more than welcome." said Ash.

"Of course I'll come with you, Ash!" exclaimed Serena. "I love you, and will follow you to the ends of the Earth." she said vehemently.

"Let's go then," said Ash.

PRESENT DAY

Everyone had arrived on the island by now, and they were looking around when the saw a giant stadium where the battles would be held. "That thing is huge!" exclaimed Brock. "It must be bigger than Indigo Plateau."

"In fact, it is over twice the size. Magnificent construction, isn't it?" said Paul as he was walking over.

Dawn then said, "Hey Paul! What are you doing here?"

"Well, Dawn, I work here. I'm one of the Nalun Region's Elite 4, but you, May and Max will be facing the Champion as sort of an exhibition match. I'd be careful if I were you." Paul said with a bit of a smirk on his face and then walked away.

"That's weird," said Iris.

"Quite." said May.

"Whatever, let's go." said Max. "Whoever the Champion is, I'm sure that I can beat him. After all, my Pokemon are the best around."

"All right, Max. Be careful, as you never know what will happen." said Brock while chuckling.

Later that day, everyone was lying around, bored, as there was nothing to do except wait for the tournament. Then, Iris heard Max shouting at someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, loser!" shouted Max.

"Max, what's going on?" asked Iris.

"This guy bumped into me! He needs to apologize!" said Max.

"Forgive me, but I think that what the overeager one here is trying to say is that he was not looking where he was going. Therefore, any bumping into anyone was done by him and not me." said the stranger.

"Ah, alright." said Iris. "What's your name, so that I know that we are clear on this?"

"My name is Sa Ket. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go prepare for the tournament." he said sharply.

"Wait, dipshit!" said Max. "First, a three-on-three battle."

"Max, Max, Max…" said Iris while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Fine. Three on three. You first, overeager one." said Ash (who was really Sa).

"Alright. Prepare to lose! Go Gallade!" shouted Max.

"Gal-gallade!" said Gallade.

"A Gallade, eh? Alright, go Mismagius!" said Ash.

"A Mismagius! Oh no!" said Max. "Quickly, Gallade, use **Protect**!"

"Amateurish mistake," said Ash. "It won't work. **Phantom Force** , Mismagius!"

"Magi!" said Mismagius before vanishing.

"What's that move?" asked Max cluelessly. "No matter, it won't work, as Gallade Protected itself. Nothing can hit it." he said confidently.

It was then to his surprise that Gallade took the **Phantom Force** , and was struggling to get back up.

"WHAT? Gallade, come on! You can do it!" shouted Max.

"Fool, **Phantom Force** hits any target using any protection move that is not a Normal type. It is the shield breaker of moves." said Ash. "Now, Mismagius, hit the Gallade with **Mystical Fire**!"

"No, Gallade, quickly use **Shadow Ball**!" shouted Max anxiously.

"Up and around the **Shadow Ball** , Mismagius. **Mystical Fire** all around the field so Gallade cannot escape!" shouted Ash.

"Magi!" said Mismagius, shooting off **Mystical Fire** all around.

"Gallade…" said Gallade weakly.

"Gallade! No!" shouted Max.

"Send your next Pokemon out, Max." said Ash.

"Return, Gallade, and go Slaking!" said Max.

"Return, Mismagius. Go, Raichu." said Ash calmly.

"Rai, RAI!" said Raichu angrily.

Little did Max know that this was Ash's Pikachu. Raichu was angry at Max for what happened four years ago and would utterly _decimate_ his Pokemon.

Ash spoke two words: " **Brick Break.** "

"RAI-CHUUUUUU!" said Raichu with a smirk.

With a glowing fist, Raichu's **Brick Break** came down with the force of a Machamp's punch.

"Dodge it, Slaking, and use **Hammer Arm!** " said Max hopefully.

It was not to be, as Raichu's **Brick Break** threw Slaking against the wall, knocking him out instantly. Slaking did not even get a chance to attack.

"Slaking, NO!" cried Max.

"Last Pokemon, challenger Max." said Ash.

"Sa, why? You are going to beat me. I forfeit." said Max ashamed.

"No giving up. Send your last Pokemon out _now_." said Ash forcefully.

"Leave him alone, Sa!" shouted Iris. "Can't you see that you have beaten him enough already?"

"Fine, but in the tournament, there are no forfeits. I will not show mercy next time. Good bye." said Ash coldly while walking away.

After Max got his Pokemon healed at the Pokemon center, he went and told his companions about Sa. "He's unbeatable! My Slaking got taken out in one move. I could not do a thing to defend myself against this thing."

"Well," Brock said, "He sounds like an opponent that should not be underestimated. Maybe I'll face him in the tournament in the Gym Leader, Type Expert, and World Leader rounds."

( **A/N: Yes, the Pokemon World Tournament style classing from Pokemon B2W2 will be present in this fic.** )

"Anyway," said May, "The best thing we can do now is to get some sleep. Big day in a couple days and all that." she said tiredly.

Earlier that day, as Ash was walking back to his residence, he released Raichu and the two communicated through aura.

"Ash, that was AMAZING! I beat the little shit's Slaking in one attack." Raichu said excitedly.

"I know, Raichu, and just think, when we face him in the tournament as the exhibition match along with May and Dawn, they will feel the power of all of us. No mercy." said Ash menacingly.

"Exactly, my friend. No mercy." said Raichu just as cruelly.

"ASH! Come here, as I want to give you my reward for beating Max so well." said an all too familiar sultry voice of his girlfriend Serena, who was located inside his house.

"Well, Raichu, buddy, that's my time to bolt! Have fun with Lopunny. I'm sure she wants to hear all about the victory." said Ash deviously.

"Ash, wait, DON'T GO!" said Raichu. "Man, Lopunny is _way_ too much for me. At least we got her when she was still Buneary. That shows the blue-haired bitch not to mess with my best friend."

The next morning, Ash and Serena woke next to each other, fully sated from their encounter the previous night.

"Ash, I hope that we beat those horrible traitors in the battles. They don't deserve to advance in the tournament at all." said Serena with a look of anger.

"Don't worry, Serena, they are not going anywhere. I'm going to make sure they leave here in tears, and their Pokemon utterly humiliated. This is my revenge, and I look forward to beating them all, starting with Brock." said Ash with a smirk.

"Mmmmm, just hearing that got me fired up again," said Serena lustily. "I think you should show me what you meant by that statement, Ashy."

"My dear, I would be a fool not to." said Ash.

TIMESKIP 3 HOURS

Max's friends got up for the last day to practice for the tournament.

"All right, everyone," said May. "This is the last day before the tournament to practice. Let's make it good and let's show these other trainers that we can beat them all."

"Sounds good, May." said Cilan. "I'm going to work with my brothers, Chili and Cress, and together we will come up with a delicious battle strategy that is worthy of a five-star rating."

"I need to improve my Pokemon's strength," said Max. "Sa beat me badly yesterday, and I think with a little more training, I can pull off the win." he said confidently.

At the end of the day, Max and his friends were all tired, and they all went to bed. The next day, they woke up and got ready for the tournament. After they were all ready, they went to Nalun Stadium where the tournament was to be held.

Once they got there, they got registered, and the receptionist said, "The Type Expert tournament is about to begin. The first type is the Bug-type. You may watch from the stands if you are not participating."

"Bug-type, eh?" said May. "This should be interesting." Brock and the other gym leaders with them were off getting ready for their battles.

In the stadium, the announcer started to speak. "In the red corner, is the trainer, Walter! And in the blue corner, we have the one, the only, our very own Nalun Region Champion, Ash Ketchum! Give it up!"

May, Dawn, and Max were dumbstruck.

"Alright, Walter. You make the first move. It's only polite, after all."

"Fine, then, Champion Ash. I choose you! Go!"

 **And that is where I leave the first chapter. What do you think? Leave a review with good criticisms or comments. I'll try to upload as regularly as I can, but I cannot promise how long the wait will be. Each chapter will be around 2k words, I think, depending if I want to write more or not. Have a pleasant day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE UNKNOWN CHAMPION: AN AMOURSHIPPING AND RAYSHIPPING FANFICTION**

 **Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter. This time, we see Champion Ash beating the snot out of the three trainers here: Walter, Bugsy, and Burgh. Let's begin!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, NOR ANY CHARACTERS WITHIN, NOR ANY POKEMON MENTIONED WITHIN AS THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION.**

CHAPTER 2: THE BUG TYPE BATTLES

"Fine, then, Champion Ash. I choose you! Go!" exclaimed Walter.

"Sect Parasect!" exclaimed the Parasect.

"A Parasect. This is an interesting Pokemon. Alright, Scyther, go!" said Ash.

"Scy-scyther!" said Scyther, sharpening his blades menacingly.

Walter made his move. "Parasect, use **Spore**!"

"Para!" said Parasect releasing a cloud of powder at Scyther.

Ash was not so easily fazed, however. "Scyther, dodge and use **Air Slash**!"

"Scy!"

Scyther went around the powder and charged at Parasect, claws glowing, ready to unleash the **Air Slash** attack. Walter then said, " **Bullet Seed** , Parasect!"

"Para!"

Ash then said to Scyther, "Power through, Scyther! And hit it with **Air Slash** followed up by **Aerial Ace!** "

Scyther did, and taking minimal damage from **Bullet Seed** , knocked the Parasect backwards after finishing the combination of powerful Flying-type moves. Parasect was having a hard time getting up, but thanks to its Focus Sash, managed to hold on for a little bit more.

" **Leech Seed** , Parasect! Then get in there and use **Cross Poison!** " said Walter.

"Para! Parasect!" said Parasect.

"Scyther, dodge and use **Hyper Beam!** " Ash said.

 **Leech Seed** managed to hit Scyther, but **Cross Poison** did not. The **Hyper Beam** finished off Parasect, who was sent flying back into the arena wall. This left May, Dawn, and Max, who were all watching, dumbfounded… **And that is where I'm ending this fanfiction.**

 **I'm sorry, everyone. But the truth is I just did not like how this was going to turn out. It would have been boring as all hell and no one would have liked it, myself included. I have a much better idea for a fanfic. See y'all later.**


End file.
